


Stay For Awhile Now

by QueenofCrazy



Series: tumblr works [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, And a little angst because I can't help myself, Because Jackson doesn't leave and Erica and Boyd don't die, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Set in a post season two world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofCrazy/pseuds/QueenofCrazy
Summary: “Are we a family now?” Aislinn innocently asked.Derek nodded, “Yeah baby we are.”Aislinn held onto them tighter, and when she pulled back they would see her wide smile, and bright eyes. She was happy. They all were.





	Stay For Awhile Now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @alecisgay on Tumblr! I hope you like/love this darling, and I hope you have a super rad summer and read heaps of amazing fics!
> 
> Disclaimer: I know nothing about adoption and I was too lazy to do any research
> 
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own. Title from Colbie Caillat's song 'Bubbly'

When Stiles got home from work one Thursday, it was to see Derek sitting on the front porch steps with a thick file in his hands. He didn't look up when Stiles parked, he grabbed his bag and headed towards his husband.

He stopped in front of Derek, who still hadn't looked up. Stiles pulled the file out of Derek's hands watching as his hands were free from the file, fall loosely between his thighs, head still bent down avoiding Stiles gaze. Shoulders stiff, and feet planted on the step below where he was sitting, so if he stood he would have a quick escape.

Stiles ran his fingers through Derek hair once, opting not to question him, and opened the folder. Stiles almost dropped them. They were adoption papers. They had applied months ago and only to this orphanage, it was an orphanage for supernaturals run by supernaturals. Of course it was hard to find, they weren't even sure if it existed, but they finally found it and applied to adopt. They hadn't told the rest of the pack. They didn't want to get their hopes up, but now they would.

Stiles sat on the stop beneath Derek, between his legs and leaned back, “Were doing this” he breathed, excited and scared and so unsure, what if their kid turned out like Jackson?

“We are” Derek said back, hands moving up and down Stiles arms. Stiles relaxed and started looking through the folder. They got to pick the child, baby of not, and there was a file for each werewolf at the orphanage. Derek read over his shoulder before stopping him on one page. A girl, 6 years old. Who went by the name Aislinn. She had auburn hair and green eyes,she had fair skin with many freckles dotting her face. Her family had died in a fire. She had been the only one to escape. It wasn't a house fire nor was it set by hunters, so they thought. Her family died on a full moon run, she was 4 at the time, they had a plot of all sorts of wolfsbane for their emissary and we're lounging beside it when it caught fire. Their emissary tried to stop it but couldn't. 

Once they read her file they decided on her. She was going to be theirs.

×××

They night when the pack arrived, they told them. Lydia, Erica and Allison were excited but calmed down when Stiles told them her story. Scott and Isaac were a bit apprehensive of a bringing a child into their world, but Beacon Hills had been quiet for years, the nemeton had sorted it's shit out and stopped drawing supernaturals to BH and accepted the pack. Boyd looked indifferent, but Stiles kept an eye on him and saw the small smile on his face every now and then. Jackson, naturally, was the one who had the most to say. 

“Let her know that even though she's adopted you love her.”

“Tell her just because she's adopted doesn't mean you love her any less.”

“Don't keep her adoption a secret.”

“Don't show her you love her by showering her in money.”

“Try and find something out about her family so she’ll always know who they were.”

“ Don't let her believe that her family abandoned her.”

“If she asks why you chose her, don't lie, tell her the truth.”

Jackson sat back, wrapping an arm around Lydia. Allison gave him a small smile reaching around Lydia to squeeze his knee. Allison hadn't been in the pack in high school, dropping all contact with them after her mom and Gerard died, leaving Isaac and Stiles to pick up the pieces of Scott's broken heart. He got better but didn't get into a relationship till his senior year, with the person they didn't expect but should've. Isaac. They worked together so well. Where Scott was too trusting, Isaac was wary, where Isaac was too harsh on everyone, Scott was there to smooth the edges. Lydia and Jackson didn't get back together until they all finished collage. They didn't want to do long distance and wanted to grow into the people they were supposed to be without each other. They both dated but those relationships never lasted. Erica and Boyd stayed together, they never broke up.

Still and Derek didn't get together until Stiles first year of college. They had become close friends and Lydia got sick of them complaining about missing each other, so she forced Derek to go see Stiles. At first it was awkward but then it was great, and then it was awkward again when Stiles roommate, Tom, assumed they were a couple. At the end of the weekend Derek left, but he was back the next to ask Stiles on a date, and they went from there, and 7 years later they were still together with a stable life and about to adopt a child. 

Lydia got her Fields Medal in her third year at MIT. Erica, Boyd and Isaac started their own business, a coffee shop/bookstore. Scott went to UC Davis for veterinary. Jackson become a lawyer, well studied to be a lawyer but then got into a argument with his parents and bribed Derek to go back to school and finish his architecture degree. They owned their own building business and were the best in BH. And stiles, well everyone, including his dad, expected him to go into the academy and work as a deputy. He shocked them all when he went and studied to be a history teacher. Allison came to them in their second year of college. Her dad had gotten on the wrong side of some wolves and was dead. Allison was scared and didn't know who to turn to, but she got in touch with Lydia who directed her to Derek and got his help. She became part of the pack as a trial to get the wolves who killed her dad off her back, but she was still here 6 years later.

×××

The first visit they would have with Aislinn was at the orphanage. Stiles was driving because Derek almost broke the steering wheel. Stiles wasn't any better. His heart was pounding so hard he was scared it might break a rib, his hands were tapping against the wheel, along to no beat because the music was annoying Derek. Dereks hand was resting on the back of Stiles neck, playing with the hairs. It was a relaxing gesture to both of them.

Stiles pulled into the park labelled “Visitor”. Derek jumped out, but Stiles took a few deep breathes to calm himself as not to have a panic attack. Derek opened his door when he realised stiles was ready. Stiles joined this hands and clinged on tightly. Mrs Anne, the head of the orphanage, greeted them at the door.

“Mr. Hale, Mr. Stilinski. It's nice to meet you.” She said her tone authoritative and strong. She held a hand out to each, shaking with a firm grip. 

“It's nice to meet you too Mrs Anne” Derek grunts.

Stiles squeezed Derek's hand once before grinning brightly at Mrs Anne, “We’re very excited to be here.”

Mrs Anne inhales for a long moment, a clear werewolf move. She must've approved what the got from their chemo signals because she waved them in and ordered them to follow her. 

As they walk down the hallway, kids run from room to room. Some kids on all fours, some just a blur, some who dance and sing, some who emit sparks and others who drip water. Stiles was enthralled and Derek had to pull him along so he didn't try and adopt all of them. It's likely. He once did the same with a litter of kittens that Scott helped to deliver when they were 18.

Mrs Anne leads them to a playroom. Kids of all ages were telling and laughing. Aislinn was in the middle of it. Running and laughing, face red and smile wide. Stiles smiled at the sight of her as did Derek. Derek placed his hand at Stiles back as Mrs Anne walked to get aislinn. Derek did nothing when Aislinn eyes them. Mrs Anne led her over to them. She kneeled down to Aislinn's height to introduce them.

“Aislinn, this is Derek and Stiles, they wanted to meet you.”

Stiles smiled down at her, “Hi Aislinn, I’ve heard been looking forward to meeting you.”

Aislinn smiles lightly back and nods her head, hands clasped in front of her and rocking on her heels.

Derek went down on his knees in front of her. He offered his hand and after and few moments of hesitation her small hand took his a serious look on her face.

“It's nice to meet you Mr Derek and Mr Stiles”

“It's nice to meet you too Miss Aislinn” 

Aislinn turns a little red and ducks her head a blinding smile on her face.

They spent an hour talking to Aislinn. They found out that she's loved to draw and paint but isn't very good. Her favourite colour is green because it reminded her of the forest. She loved cats but they hate her because she's a wolf. And her favourite food is lasagne.

When the hour is up Aislinn gives them both a tight hug and whispers that she hopes to see them again. 

Stiles leaves the orphanage with tears in his eyes but a spring in his step. Derek follows after talking to mrs anne, his face soft and eyes shining.

×××

That night in bed Derek whispers, “We’ll bring her home, I swear we will.”

“I know” Stiles mumbles, content.

×××

Their second visit with Aislinn is at the local park in Beacon Hills. It's a warm day, Derek has a t-shirt and shorts on, Stiles has shorts and a t-shirt with a flannel over top. Lydia and Erica would kill him for the combination, but he didn't care.

Aislinn shows up leading Mrs Anne behind her. She's wearing a light green dress and her hair in pigtails. She runs to give Derek a hug who squeezes her tight. She does the same to Stiles, who picks her up and swings her around, laughter ringing from her mouth.

They have two hours together most of it is spent at the park, with Mrs Anne watching on. She takes notes as they play.

Derek would chase her laughing as she squeals. They both team up on Stiles making him almost piss himself from laughter. Aislinn and Stiles pay on the playground, Stiles teaches her how to do the monkey bars while Derek cheers on and she excels at it of course. They play a game of hide and seek, with Derek winning the cheater that he is.

Stiles sees the ice cream truck and runs towards it with Aislinn giving chase and Derek behind her. Derek beats them to the truck. Aislinn is unsure about getting one but Derek convinces her, she gets a cookie dough ice cream, Derek gets chocolate which Stiles of course has to make dog jokes about. And Stiles gets chocolate mint. 

Before they know it Mrs Anne is telling them it's time to go. Aislinn gets tears in her eyes as does Stiles, who assures hert that they’ll see her again, soon. She held onto Derek tightly, tears sliding free. Derek kisses her forehead while mumbling something to her that Stiles doesn't catch.

×××

Before Aislinn's next visit they hold a pack meeting, everyone insists on being there for it, and Derek can't deny them, not when it's Isaac pleading.

“When does she come?” Erica asks.

“Three days, so Wednesday, we have her for 5 hours.”

Erica nods, “Enough time for us to welcome her and show her what we're like as a pack”

“Were going to have some girl time too. What's her favourite colour?” Lydia barrels ahead, already planning.

“Green. Don't go too overboard though, we’re not trying to coerce her into choosing us, we want to show her that we want her.” Derek replies leaning against the back of Stiles chair, “Plan it so it's not obvious what you're doing. Also Mrs Anne will be here for the whole time, she’ll come in at first but will sit outside and she’ll always be listening in.”

“She's a werewolf?” Isaac asks walking in from the kitchen, handing Stiles his coffee as he passes.

“Yeah. They have adults of all supernatural identities because of the children, they need to have someone like them, someone to learn from” Stiles answers.

They nod their heads. Allison sits forward, bracing her hands on Ericas legs, “What time does she arrive?”

Derek takes a sheet of paper out of his pocket, “We have her from 2-7.”

“I have a meeting for work from 1-3 we’re thinking of expanding, so I’ll be a little late.” 

Derek nods, “That's fine. Are you going to have to travel for a lot of these expansions?”

“Possibly, but we’ll see, Michael might do the travelling this time ‘round”

The pack hang around for awhile, talking about work and catching up with each other. Stiles complains to Lydia about a boy in his class who's just as smart as she is and keeps taking control of his lessons. She laughs and tells Stiles to let the kid does he pleases, let him show everyone how smart he is but try to engage discussions about the topic they're learning, whatever that is.

×××

Come Wednesday Stiles is nervous. He had called in and told them he wouldn't be be at school today and why. Suzie was happy for him but promised to keep it a secret.

He paced while Derek was at work. He would be the one to greet Aislinn and Mrs Anne. Everyone else would arrive around 2:30-3:00. They had a room set up for Aislinn. There was a mural of a forest on one wall. With pale green walls. Her furniture was white with a purple bed spread. There were a few stuffed animals on the bed too. A wolf, a cat and a dog. The roof is painted with star constellations. Maybe they were getting a bit ahead of themselves, but they were excited. It was hard not to be. They just hoped she liked it.

Mrs Anne and Aislinn arrived right on time. Aislinn ran to give Stiles a huge hug, gripping tightly, face pressed to his neck. He gripped her just as tightly. He had missed her.

They spent the first quarter of an hour taking a tour of the house, not showing Aislinn's room though. Before going to the kitchen, where Mrs Anne laid out the rules of this visit. No promises were to be made. Don't let Aislinn get too attached. Don't talk about the future and what might happen. No obvious scent marking. Stiles nodded along to everything. Then Mrs Anne went outside and Stiles asked Aislinn what she wanted to do.

“I'm not sure.”

Stiles nodded, “Want to help me make some cookies then?”

Aislinn nodded her head vigorously. Stiles gave her a bright smile. He got the ingredients out then helped her onto a stool so she could help him. While they attempted to bake cookies, they talked, Aislinn to him of a painting she was working on of the forest at the orphanage, they talked about anything, favourite book, favourite movie, Stiles told her a little of the history of Beacon Hills. They cookies never did get made though because they got into a bit of a food fight, just flour and sugar being thrown everywhere and at each other. Derek and Jackson walked in on them laughing on the ground. Aislinn gave Derek a huge hug, tears coming once again. Derek convinced her to have a bath, and get some fresh clothes on which she luckily brought with her, and told Stiles to have a shower while he and Jackson cleaned the kitchen. 

They came downstairs to see Lydia and Erica sitting in the living room. They seemed to be bickering about Lydia's nail polish, but stopped when they noticed Aislinn and Stiles. Lydia asked her if she wanted her nails painted too, Aislinn looked up at Stiles who gave her a bright smile and encouraged her to go on. He watched for a few minutes just to be sure that she was okay. She sat beside Lydia while Erica left to get some pepper towels. Lydia asked what colour she wanted to which she got the eager response to have them green. 

Stiles went into the kitchen to prepare dinner and saw Derek and Jackson making some small snacks since the cookies didn't work out. Stiles brushed a kiss on Derek's shoulder as he passed and squeezed Jackson's shoulder. He truly loved his pack. He decided to make the lasagne first since it would take so long. Isaac came to help him after getting his nails painted by Erica, Boyd and Scott stayed in the room with Lydia, Erica and Aislinn, just getting to know her. Laughter could constantly be heard. Derek was out talking to Mrs Anne and Jackson had gone to pick Allison up. 

Dinner time was very eventful. Everyone talked over one another, laughing and shouting, Aislinn in the midst of it. They seemed to be arguing about whether raspberry swirl ice cream was better than caramel swirl. It was all very intense. Derek sat at the head of the table a pleased smile on his face. Stiles caught his eye and smiled brightly, they knew this was a great idea. 

After dinner Aislinn curled up on the couch between Stiles and Derek while the others cleaned up or made excuses for having to leave. They each have Aislinn a hug and wished her well. Aislinn had to leave not long after. It was heartbreaking. She cried and begged Mrs Anne to let her stay. She sobbed as she gave both of them hugs, not wanting to leave. Stiles cried as well and Derek tried not too. They went to bed that night with a full but heavy heart.

×××

They had been told it would take awhile for a decision to be made, but 2 weeks later and Stiles just wanted to know if they would get their girl. The house wasn't the same after her visit, he kept wishing to hear her bubbly laugh, to see her bright smile, to walk into the living room and expect to see her there with Lydia, Erica and Allison. But they had to continue on with their lives, but every night Stiles and Derek would sit in the room they had prepared for Aislinn. 

After an additional week they got the call from Mrs Anne. They got their girl and she would be there tomorrow. Stiles cried on the phone, Derek held him and they cried together. They got their girl. They called the pack one by one and told them too. Everyone cried or shouted with happiness. Neither Stiles nipor Derek slept that night. They were too excited. Aislinn would officially be moving in tomorrow. Forever.

×××

Derek and Stiles were sitting on the front porch when the car pulled up. Aislinn jumped out and ran to them, she was smiling brightly, but also crying. They held her between them. Scenting her, and kissing her head. She was theirs. This smart little I they help was theirs and nobody could ever take her away. Mrs Anne smiled at them, eyes twinkling, before she left. 

“Are we a family now?” Aislinn innocently asked.

Derek nodded, “Yeah baby we are.”

Aislinn held onto them tighter, and when she pulled back they would see her wide smile, and bright eyes. She was happy. They all were.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on Tumblr @lydiacamille-grace fell free to send me prompts!


End file.
